A Change of Heart : A Quick Fanfic
by LilTigerTGP
Summary: What if Quinn had decided to keep Beth after Puck admitted his feelings for her? Rated T for swearing later on.
1. I Want to Keep Her

_"Did you always love me?"_

_"Yes, especially now."_

The second Quinn heard his response, her head turned towards him, seeing the look on his face. Giving him a small smile, she turned her head back to Beth. Was Puck actually being serious? Had he always loved her, even if it was a one night stand? She remembered when he said he'd help her take care of it, but Quinn didn't want to.

_Me and my stupid thinking_, Quinn thought as she saw Beth twitch lightly in her pale pink blanket, _Adorable_.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to keep her."

* * *

><p><strong>Short for a first chapter I know, but I'll have more coming! <strong>


	2. Why Did I Decide to Do This?

The clock beeped at 5:30 AM, the coffee clock came on, and Beth began to cry. Quinn moaned at all three noises going off at once. It had been three months since baby Beth was born, and the start of 11th grade would come in the wink of an eye. Yawning as she lifted her head, Quinn hit the clock and lifted her feet from her bed. Looking at the calendar, she saw the seventh was circled, and realized it was the seventh today.

Damn, Quinn thought. Every seventh of the month, the Quinn's family doctor wanted to check on Beth for any health problems. Looking at the calendar once again, she saw what time the appointment was. Moving her lips with the words, she mouth "11:00".

With all this free time I have, of course I can take her, Quinn remembered the horrid night when she had to choose home or leave. She tried to get rid of the memory, but couldn't.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! I told you that you have full responsibility for Beth, but now it seems like I've taken over that job!" Quinn sat on the couch, holding onto the pillow on her lap for comfort. She could hear Beth crying because of all the noise, but didn't dare leave with her mother this angry.

"Mother, I'm sorry! You know how hard I'm trying to find a job to help take care of my Beth! It's so hard to find one…" Quinn saw her mother begin to relax, and saw her sit on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Alright, fine. So you can learn to commit to your daughter's life, I want you out," Quinn's eyes widened with shock. She never imagined her mother would do that! Holding back her tears, Quinn gave a small nod, and went to Beth's aid.

Shaking her head, Quinn began to run out of her bedroom and into Beth's small nursery. Picking up her child, she began to rub her back, and shhhhed her.

"It'll be ok Beth. Don't cry sweetie," Beth made a soft noise from her mouth, then let her arms go limp. Quinn smiled as she closed her eyes, breathing in and out quietly. It'll be ok, she reassured herself as a warm, wet tear slid down her cheek. Her eyes shot open as she heard a knock on her apartment door. Placing Beth back in her crib, Quinn ran to the door, making her hair look presentable. Opening the door, she saw Puck at the door, smiling slightly.

"Why are you here this early Puck? You should still be sleeping," Puck kicked his shoes off at the door, his pink and white socks showing completely. Quinn just smirked.

"All my other socks are being washed, so these are my mother's," Puck looked away from Quinn, immediately walking towards the nursery with a happy smile. Puck always kept his promise of taking care of Beth. He had always payed half of the doctor's bills, and bought her many toys to play with. He was come over at least three times a day, with some food for Beth and herself. Quinn quickly followed Puck into the nursery, watching him intently.

"Hey baby girl," Puck said as he gently picked up his daughter, kissing her on the cheek. Quinn couldn't help but smile. Even though he had acted badass at school, he was fatherly and caring to both her and Beth outside of school. It was such a sweet moment; it was such a shame to ruin it.

"Puck, what did you score on your Spanish test?" Quinn stepped towards Puck, seeing her place Beth in the crib, before putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"I failed it, again…" he stared at the ground with shame. Quinn's brown eyes filled with anger, but tried to keep her calm.

"I told you Puck, you have to start getting better grades if we want to provide Beth with a good life," Quinn stared at their daughter, watching her lay in the crib with her back facing them.

"I'm sorry Quinn. You know I can't rock that nerd type," he lifted her head up, staring into her eyes. Quinn gave him an angry frown. She couldn't stay calm. Why was he acting so innocent?

"Sorry won't get you into college Puck!" the blonde growled.

"Quinn, if you didn't drop out because of Beth, maybe we'd be doing ok. But no, you did this for Beth. You were getting good grades, and you just had to drop out! Why didn't you stay in school, and I dropped out?" Puck words made Quinn raise her hand in the air, slapping him in the face quickly.

"Are you this stupid Puck? Beth needs a mother, not some dumb father!" she breathed heavily, seeing Puck storm out of her room, and left the apartment completely. Quinn felt more tears come down her face, staring at her tingling, numb hand. Sighing softly, she sat down in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

She whispered, "why did I decide to do this…?"


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone! Before I continue, I'm going to say I'm NOT stopping this fanfic. It shall continue!

I just wanted to say I'll be making three more glee fanfics. One will be Beth's thoughts when Shelby adopts her. Another will be why Quinn made herself look the way she did in The Purple Piano Project. And the last one will be a surprise :3

I'll try to make chapter three today, so please wait c:


End file.
